ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (ゴジラ：新しい時代の怪物たち ゴジラ：新しい時代の怪物たち Gojira: Atarashī jidai no kaibutsu-tachi) is a Japanese-American animated superhero science-fiction action-comedy kaiju television series co-created by Toho Company Ltd, Kadokawa Pictures, Tsuburayu Productions, and Man of Action Studios. The show premeried on June 15, 2018 on Cartoon Network. This show is the fourth animated television series to be based on the Godzilla franchise. It is part of Cartoon Network's Godzilla Nation. Premise Toho's greatest creation, Godzilla is back in an all new animated series, featuring many of Toho's monsters and characters, even monsters from the Gamera film series and the Ultra series. Plot In the year 2025, a new subspecies of superpowered humans called Ultrahumans have populated most of the planet and Tokyo was renamed UltraTokyo. An meteorite crashes lands on Earth in the Pacific Ocean awokening many giant monsters from their slumber as a team of Gammas known as the Gammas vow to protect Japan from kaiju attacks while dealing with the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Monsters Main Article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Kaiju'' Characters Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters characters Episodes Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Locations Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Locations Movies The show has some movies that set in the same continuity in New Age of monsters. Also, several monsters from Zone fighter, Johnny Sokko and his giant robot. Theme Song '''M''ain Article: A New Age of Monsters'' Spin-Off '''''Main Article: Godzilla Chronicles Video Game The show will have a game called Godzilla: New Age of Monsters: The Video Game. Theme The show's theme uses the combine elements of superheroes and Japanese giant monsters. Influences The popularity of Japanese giant monster films and superheroes is the reason why the show was created in the first place. Production Animation The show's animation is the same as Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man Reception Critical Response The show receive many positive reviews due to the popularity of the Godzilla movies. Also, many people who watch the show are fans of Japanese giant monsters and tokusatsu superheroes. Alternate Titles *'The New Age of Godzilla '(ゴジラの新時代 Gojira no shin jidai) *'Godzilla and the New Age of Giant Monsters '(ゴジラと巨大な怪物の時代 Gojira to kyodaina kaibutsu no jidai) Merchandise Toyline Main Article: Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (toyline) '' Comics Featured Film ''Main Article: Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (film) Television Film Main Article: Godzilla: Into the TobyVerse Marketing Trivia *This is one of the many shows created by Toho to feature superheroes and giant monsters. *Many origin and backstory of every monster remains the same with some changes. *This show is an entire crossover with Godzilla and other Japanese monsters. **Even from the Gamera film series and the Ultra series. **With the addition of monsters from American film productions also appear. *Many of Toho's scrapped monsters are featured like Bagan and Gigamoth. *In the last episode, several flashbacks of Godzilla's past and present battles are seen in the beginning. *Some of the Ultra monsters are allies to Godzilla. #Gomora #King Pandon #Sildron #Gigass #Litra #Bolgils #Golmede #Lidorias *Many monsters and aliens will have new additional powers **Neosaurus has Godzilla's regeneration abilities and atomic ray, Baragon's burrowing ability, King Ghidorah's zero gravity beams, Eleking's electricity absorption, and Gigan's eye beam. **Yapool, and Wadatuzin can make force anyone to bow down to them against their will. **The Shobijin can grow to human size. **Godzilla can shoot laser beams from his eyes, a ability he used in the Hannah Barbara cartoon. **Sildron can burrow underground. *Whenever the Shobijin listen to music, they began to dance uncontrollably. *In the show's universe: **It's revealed that Wadatuzin had allowed some of the dinosaurs in live. **Wadatuzin is not real evil, despite her grudge against humans. ** King Ghidorah had destroyed the home worlds of Alien Magma, Alien Nackle and Dada. **The Shobijin have knowledge of every giant monster on Earth. *The show will have a crossover episode with Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny. **Toho has confirmed that the show will have many crossover specials. Gallery Godzilla- New age of monsters logo.jpg|Promotional logo Godzilla new Age of Monsters poster.jpg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 1.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 2.jpeg Godzilla New question.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 4.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 5.jpeg New Age of Monsters image.jpg G2K - Godzilla On Water.jpg|Godzilla Rodan2.jpg|Rodan Anguirus2004.jpg|Anguirus Godzilla.jp - 28 - FinalMosuImago Mothra 2004.jpg|Mothra Starwoman.png|Starwoman Starman.png|Starman Super Toby.png|Toby Mindy in Superhero Outfit.png|Mindy Samantha in Superhero Outfit.png|Samantha Zoey Morrow.png|Zoey Bobby in Superhero Outfit.png|Bobby Tracey Gamason.png|Tracey Storm Man.png|Storm Man New Vanessa.png|Vanessa Vicky in Superhero Costume.png|Vicky Katie in superhero costume.png|Katie Zack.png|Zack Black Dragon in Stealth Suit.png|Black Dragon AkikoFuji.png|Akiko Young Nini Fuji.png|Nini cartoon_network_studios___godzilla_by_kaijuboy455-dci3qi5.jpg|Cartoon Network Studios logo featuring Godzilla Godzilla- New Age of Monsters - Miki Saegusa.png|Miki Saegusa Category:Film Roman Category:Godzilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju films Category:Monsters Category:Anime Category:Crossover Television series Category:Toho Category:New Age of Monsters Category:2010 Category:Kaiju series Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Man of Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Japanese-American Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Kaiju television series Category:Ultraman Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:2018 Category:2018 shows Category:2018 TV Shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Gamera Category:Animation Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:TV-PG Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:PG-13 Category:Mothra Category:Television shows about Dinosaurs Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Godzilla Category:Crossover TV Series Category:English Dub Category:Dubs Category:Godzilla television series